


Peter Parker and Peppermint Oneshots

by DracoDeservesBetter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love Natasha, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sam is super ooc, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bucky is super ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDeservesBetter/pseuds/DracoDeservesBetter
Summary: Just a collection of Peter Parker reaction to peppermint. Whether it's Peter throwing up from the smell, or just being very annoyed by it, Peter hates peppermint with a passion.





	Peter Parker and Peppermint Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. I've read a few Peter Parker and peppermint fics and really liked them, so I hope you do to! So, thank you to those authors! Hope you enjoy!

Tony had been gone for over two weeks now. The trip to go meet with Ross about the Accords was supposed to only last a week, but knowing Ross and how annoying he has been in the past. No one was surprised. 

Peter was struggling though. He had moved into the Avengers compound for the summer as a training program, and was excited. That was until he started to be teased and bullied by Sam and Bucky. The taunting and teasing was okay in the beginning. Just little, “Baby,” jokes, and they made jokes about his height. Tony hadn’t noticed it when he was still there, but when he left, it seemed to get much worse. Peter thought it was bad, but he wasn’t prepared for what was coming.

It was early in the morning when Sam and Bucky set up the little essential oil diffuser in the Avengers common room. They followed the instructions, and added whatever oil it was in Bucky’s hand. They pressed the start button and waited.

\---------------

Peter had not slept well the night before. For one he had a nightmare about the homecoming incident, and second, he couldn’t fall asleep because it was too hot and his bed was so uncomfortable. He rolled off the bed around 7:30 am and hit the floor hard. He got dressed and walked over to the kitchen. Usually everyone ate their breakfast by the area in the common room with chairs set up by the window. He poured out some cereal and went to join the others. 

The smell hit him hard the moment he stepped into the room.

“Peppermint,” Peter thought.

He tried to act nonchalant and walk over to a chair to eat, but he could feel his sensed already freaking out. He made it though half his bowl of cereal, when he started coughing. Steve turned to look at him and asked if he was ok, thinking he was just choking on his food or something. Peter nodded hoping he wouldn’t press. Steve nodded back and continued talking to Wanda. Peter tried to set the bowl down so he could go get some fresh air, but his fingers were sticking to it. He made a little noise that again got the attention of Steve.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

“Uhh, yeah,” Peter tried to respond without seeming too unsure.

He managed to let go of the bowl and set it safely down, but just when he thought it was over, his feek stuck to the floor. 

“Oh my god I cannot do this right now!” Peter thought.

He ended up yanking his feet away from the floor so hard he took a few wood panels with him.

\---------------------

The same peppermint routine continued for another two weeks. Peter would wake up, eat breakfast while coughing and having his senses go crazy, then eventually have to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to open a window once he reached his room, and crawl out onto the side of the building just to calm down.

He had gotten pretty used to this routine, but of course Sam and Bucky decided to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. how he was getting away from the peppermint, and she explained the window trick. So, going on five weeks of no Tony, they asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to lock all the windows, and they added extra oil into the diffuser. They had only seen Peter a few times when they turned on the diffuser, most of the other times it had been other Avengers because they had grown to like the smell constantly around them. Today though, they were sure to be there to see it all go down. 

Peter walked into the kitchen and got his cereal. He walked to his usual chair, and sat and ate. Sam and Bucky had been watching his out of the corners of their eyes wondering what would happen. A few minutes into Peter sitting down, he started coughing. They could tell he was trying to hold it in, but occasionally a cough would tear through his throat. 

Peter could usually not make a mess when the peppermint really hit him, but today was different. He felt like he was on fire. He suddenly felt the need to throw up, but his feet were sticking to the floor again. He could feel it rising in his throat, so he yanked off his sweatshirt and held it to his mouth to try and keep the vomit from getting on the furniture or anything in general. While all of this was going on, Steve and a few others had noticed Peter’s strange behavior. Steve rushed over to Peter once he saw him pull the sweatshirt away from his face so he could breathe properly. 

“Pete, you feeling okay?” Steve asked in a worried tone.

“Mmmmhm,” was all Peter managed to get out before he buried his face in the sweatshirt again. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. what’s going on with Peter?” Wanda asked.

“Peter seems to be throwing up,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.

“Well, yeah. I can see that. What’s causing it?”

“Bucky and Sam asked me not to say,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded.

“What did you do?” Wanda asked turning to face the two.

“Relax everyone. It’s just a little joke, he’s fine. Just give him a little bit of time and he’ll be back to his old self,” Sam said through chuckles.

Reluctantly, everyone nodded. They knew that Sam and Bucky would never do anything to really hurt someone, but they were still concerned. They all gave Peter a look of sadness, before leaving the room to get ready for the day. Which left Peter alone. 

The room continued to fill with the strong scent of peppermint, and Peter felt worse. He started to scream, he could hardly breathe, and his senses were all over the place.

Natasha had been notified when the screaming started. So, she did what had to be done. She called Tony. He freaked out once he looked at the video footage of the living room. He flew back to the compound as soon as possible, and arrived within an hour.

“Peter! Oh my god what happened?” Tony said as he rushed to Peter’s side.

Peter let out strangled sobs as his response.

“Oh Peter, I’m so sorry,” Tony whispered.

“Peppermint, Sam and Bucky thought it would be funny to put peppermint oil in a diffuser,” Natasha explained.

“Get them in here now!” Tony yelled.

Natasha went off to get the two, and returned in a few minutes.

“Got them,” she announced. 

“Why did you do it? Don’t you see that Peter is coughing, vomiting, and crying right now?” Tony yelled at the two.

“We thought it would only, I don’t know, irritate him or something,” Bucky explained.

“We didn’t mean to really hurt him,” Sam added.

“You need to apologize to him, but right now I need to get him to medical,” Tony yelled as he scooped Peter up into his arms and carried him to the elevator. 

Peter got some medical attention, and Sam and Bucky apologized for hurting him. Tony stayed mad for a very long time. A very, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe


End file.
